Where the Fire was there will be Ashes
by FeykrovokuntheWise
Summary: Haymitch still is the only victor from District Twelve and it's been 9 years since he's been in the arena but when he meets this year's tributes. He feels hopeless. Can one of the tributes of District Twelve win this year and prove him wrong? Haymitch/OC (I do not own the Hunger Games nor Haymitch and the others, I own Lukis and Dravinwen) AU
1. The Reaping

"Eriswen Seytonson!" I heard Effie's high pitched voice called through the microphone and my heart stopped. That was my little sister's name they called… oh shit! I looked around desperately and when I saw her I started to shout.

"No! Eriswen! I volunteer!"

Everyone standing in my way moved as I ran forward. My long red and black hair was pulled back into an intricately braided bun and somewhere in there I had a single silvery streak in there weaved along with the other strands.

"Eriswen I'm so sorry…" I said to her as father carried her away

"DRAVINWEN! NO!" She screamed aloud as she was carried and the peacekeepers swarmed around me as I went to the front of the stage with Effie.

"And what is your name?" Effie asked me holding the microphone towards my mouth.

"Dravinwen Seytonson." I answered quietly looking out into the crowd and hot tears were coming to my eyes.

_"I'm sorry." _I mouthed to my father and mother standing in the crowd. Effie nodded her head and she said, "That must have been your sister then?"

"Yes…" I whispered quietly into the microphone and then Effie squeaked, "Let's give her a warm round of applause!" as she clapped her hands everyone placed three fingers against their lips and saluted me.

_"I'm so screwed… how a short seventeen year old like me be able to avoid dying?" _I thought incredulously.

"Now onto the boys." Effie said afterwards and I caught sight of Haymitch's stare as I stood there, his seam grey eyes cutting into mine and I gave him a scared look.

He just stared back at me as I heard the next name, "Lukis Rossan."

I looked around as he came forward; he had the usual look for a boy from the Seam. Dark hair, olive skin, grey eyes and tall.

"Congratulations to our two victors and remember may the odds be ever in your favour." She said finishing everything off and then we were whisked away.


	2. Of Trains and Vomit

I stood with my head against the window and I stared blankly out into the plaza. A loud knock was heard at the door and suddenly my family rushed in and literally tackled me.

"Dravin… Oh God…" Dad said to me as he hugged me tightly. I wouldn't cry, I refused to cry.

"You know what to do when you get in that arena Dravin… unleash hell." He said to me grasping shoulders.

"Dad… there are twenty four of us… four or five of them are going to be lethal…" I said shaking and then he said, "No more lethal than you are… go out there and show them what District Twelve means." He hugged me again and then my mother hugged me tightly.

As my mother let's me go I hugged Eriswen tightly. "Eris I'm so sorry…" I said stroking her hair.

"Promise me… you'll win?" She asked in a quiet voice.

I stopped in my sentence and then nodded. "For you… I'll win." And suddenly the peacekeepers came in.

"Time's up!" One of them said roughly pulling them out of the room and I watched as they left. I felt cold and empty. Effie soon came and got us and soon we were on the train.

I looked around and ran my hand over the wood. _"It feels so nice…" _I thought to myself and soon we were shown to our rooms.

I silently memorized everything and wished that I had father's guitar here now. I sat on the bed and felt the sheets, they felt much nicer than my bed at home. I sighed and flopped back on the bed waiting for Effie to come.

"Oh Dravin!" Effie's high pitched voiced trilled and she knocked on the door. I went to the door and I followed Effie down the corridor into the dining car. I stared at the food and then also stared at Lukis who was sitting opposite to me. Starting to eat, I took little small bites right now I really didn't have the appetite. As we were finishing Haymitch staggered in and I caught his eyes again.

"Well if it isn't the girl who stepped for her sister? Brave little thing she is indeed." He said drunkenly and then he suddenly slumped on the ground and started to vomit. Lukis cringed and Effie started going off again about how disgusted she was about Haymitch. I was the only one who actually got down and helped him. As he failed trying to rise up, I sighed heavily and worked past the smell of his vomit and the fact that he probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow and I got him up, Lukis still stared at me and I said, "Effie where is his compartment?"

"I'll show you!" She said stepping over the vomit gingerly and then she led me to his compartment. For a girl my height I was pretty strong.

"Come on Haymitch let's get you cleaned up and into bed." I said gently as I took him into the bathroom and I got him into the bathtub turning the shower on and then I worked his shirt off as gently as I could without disrupting his slight daze. I rubbed his face clean with a washcloth and then poured water over his chest to clean the vomit off. He groaned slightly as the warm water trickled down and I sighed before I said, "Wait here." Going over into his room and getting him a fresh change of nightclothes.

"Alright up we get." I said putting one of his arms around my shoulders and I helped him out of the tub where he lay against the cabinet and I said, "Haymitch I'm not going to help you like I'm your mother." Standing firmly before him.

He groaned and got changed. I soon helped him over to the bed and I tucked him in. "Sleep well." I said quietly as I shut the door and instantly went to my room to take a shower and get into bed.

As I stood beneath the shower I felt the warm water seep down my back and I groaned slightly as I started to relax. I soon shut the shower off, toweled myself dry and got in a soft white nightgown before lying down on the bed and slowly drifting off into sleep.


	3. The Capitol

I groggily woke up and went into the dining car no one else was there and I sighed entering inside where I sat down at the table. I put my head in my hands and I took her several deep breaths and then I heard the door open.

"Oh and look who it is?" A familiar groggy voice also said and Haymitch staggered towards the table before sitting down in the chair opposite of me.

"Good morning mentor." I said quietly as he sat down and he stared at me.

"Mentor? Humph… the name is Haymitch you know that?" he said sarcastically and I nodded my head.

"I actually never caught your name…" He said looking at me and I said, "Dravinwen Seytonson." And then he stared into my eyes.

"Your father is Kurt Seytonson isn't he?" I stopped taking a sip of water from my glass and I nodded.

"Yes." I answered and he chuckled, "You look a lot like your dad, those eyes of yours." He took a swig from the flask in his pocket and I took a sip of water.

We heard the door open and Lukis walked in along with Effie in tow.

"Oh! Good morning!" Effie said cheerfully to me and then she turned to Haymitch and said, "And to you." In a low voice and he scoffed.

Lukis sat down on the other side of the table and Haymitch looked at him. "And you name is?"

"Lukis Rossan." He answered and Haymitch nodded his head as breakfast was brought in. Haymitch chuckled and then we started eating while Effie did her make-up. I ate slowly as not to feel sick like last night and I listened to Haymitch and Lukis talk.

"So what's the game plan exactly Haymitch?" Lukis asked him and Haymitch stopped eating and he sighed heavily before saying, "Do you even know the first thing about the games kid?"

Lukis stopped and he said, "Yes, I do." I rolled my eyes and I said, "You have to sponsors don't you or something like that if you want to survive in the arena?" looking at Haymitch and he said, "Exactly. When you two are down in the arena and you are probably starving or thirsty or probably need medicine to help heal your wounds you need me to get you sponsors so I can get it to you… and to do that you need people to like you." He added at the end and I groaned.

"Oh no…" I said gently and Haymitch said, "You're gonna have to do it in the end of everything if you want to walk out of there alive." I knew he was right and Lukis said, "That should be no problem at all."

"Oh you think that now… just wait until you get into the arena." He said gently and my face must have gone pale.

He sighed and then took a swig from the flask and then Lukis gasped. "Look… it's the Capitol…" looking out the window and then I saw it.

It was so big and almost too dull for my taste. Haymitch saw my expression and he looked outside as well, he's seen this place so many times it doesn't surprise him anymore I would bet anything. His eyes were lazy and slightly dazed as he stared into the distance.

I only felt fear as I watched the Capitol come closer and suddenly it went dark. I glanced up in fear and Haymitch saw my expression. "You might want to keep that close to you." He gestured to the knife in my hand and I gave him a slight glare and he chuckled.

As the train pulled into the station I started to become afraid, watching as everyone swarmed around the train and I got back into the dress that I wore during the Reaping. Everyone looked like oddly coloured birds that were eyeing a meal.

We were taken down into a place that I really didn't like. They literally stripped us of our clothes and then started to rip out our hair that wasn't necessary. I didn't complain as they worked on me. I was used to the pain by now. They soon stood me up and I was naked while they had tweezers and were pulling the smaller pieces of hair out of my body. They left my hair up and then they left me in a room alone while I waited.

Soon a woman came in and her skin was dyed pale blue with small flecks of gold here and there. "Hello I'm Aquamarine." She said shaking my hand as she looked at my body and I resisted the impulse to cover my body from her.

"They gave me a beautiful girl this year… what to do this year… I forgot to ask your name." She hummed quietly under her breath and then I answered, "Dravinwen." And she said, "Put that robe back on and let's go upstairs to get you something to eat."

I nodded and put the robe back on and then I followed her upstairs. There was a tray of food sitting on the table before the couch and I silently picked at the tray of fruit sitting there.

She smiled and said, "Now as I recall twelve is the coal mining district?"

"Yes." I answered quietly as I ate a really sweet fruit and I smiled quietly.

"Ah you like that don't you?" She said smiling at me and I nodded my head. "So what my idea is this year is that you are dressed as coal miners. Will you be okay with that?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I'm your slave for the next while…" and she said, "I just want your input."

I looked at her and said, "What about a dress? As black as coal with diamonds since coal over time eventually makes diamonds?"

She thought for a moment and then she said, "I like the way you think. I'll run it through with Lukis's stylist and then we'll go from there." she smiled at me and then she left the room leaving me to my thoughts.


	4. The Parade and New Home

It was not until evening had come when we were ready for the Tribute parade. They had made my eyes as black as nights making my Seam grey eyes stand out and they had curled my hair and put some diamonds in my hair to give me a shimmering effect and then they dressed us in a body suit with diamonds on one side and coal black on the other.

Haymitch whistled as he looked at us and then he said, "Perfect just sparkling. Now go out there and show them what you guys are made of." and we got onto the chariot. As the horses started we stared up and around as all of the Districts were introduced. We heard Caesar Flickerman and Cladius Templesmith talking and as we came out we glittered in the camera light and also the lights of the Capitol. I listened to the crowd as they went slightly wild over our outfits and I chuckled quietly. I waved and looked at all of them my hair flowing behind me like fire.

When we reached the circle with the other tributes we looked up and there stood President Snow. His hair was still paper white and he was still thin as I always recalled him to be.

"Welcome! Tributes… we welcome you." His booming voice echoed along and I felt a slight hate burn inside me as he spoke.

"And we salute you for your courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you… happy Hunger Games. And may the odds… be ever in your favour." His voice echoed and I felt a shiver go down my back.

I felt the chariots pull us out and I stepped down as soon as the horses stopped. Thanking I was on stable ground now, I gently pat the horses neck and then Effie and the stylists started chirping in our ears about how wonderful our outfits where and eventually I caught eyes with Haymitch.

"Well done sweetheart. You certainly had me convinced." He said chuckling and I blushed gently. Effie's voice was higher than everyone else's and eventually she said, "Now let's go and get you two settled in."

We followed behind her and I felt Haymitch's eyes on me the entire time as we walked.

We soon were taken over to the training center and shown to the apartment at the very top of everything. The view was breathtaking indeed and I wasn't likely to ever seen anything like this again. Effie was explaining where everything was but I was too zoned out to listen to any of that. Eventually we were shown to our rooms and I could only remember that Haymitch's room was directly across from mine. Everything else was a blur for me. As we ate supper, I just wished that I could be sitting on a wooden creaky old chair instead of the chair I sat in now. But the supper was better than I could have imagined.

When we were set loose for the night, I lay on the bed in my room listening to some music. The Capitol had strange tastes in music but I only ever listened and sang folk music. I sighed and turned it off before I heard arguing in the distance.

"-mitch put the bottle down!" I heard Effie's shrill voice shriek as I then heard Haymitch's loud bellowing voice, "God damn it woman! I will not put the bottle down!"

I opened my door and went to the living room where Effie was trying to wrestle a half empty bottle of whiskey from Haymitch.

The avoxs were just standing there watching while this woman with ten inch heels was wrestling with the paunchy man holding the bottle.

I watched them for a few more moments and then I decided to act. As Effie went for the bottle again, Haymitch turned and raised it above his head spilling some of the golden liquid inside and I took a run for it. As his back was turned to me I jumped up and grabbed the bottle from his hand and he roared as he and Effie toppled over each other and onto the floor. He pushed Effie off of him quickly and he roared like a bull charging me.

I had remembered being charged at by a bear once when I had gone out to hunt for a while; I found shelter in a tree while the bear ran around in circles. I had no trees only a table and some chairs. As Haymitch came upon me, I dodged him as he tried to swipe for the bottle.

"Oh! So I do have a tribute with some fight this year!" He slurred as he lurched back towards the table as apparently his head was spinning. I took a small sip of the whiskey and I felt it burn as it flowed down my throat to the pit of my stomach. Effie looked like she was about to burst into flames as she glared at Haymitch for ruining her hair. I couldn't help but chuckle and then Effie stormed off muttering and I sighed returning the bottle to Haymitch who gave me a surprised look.

"Just for Effie's sake." I said and then I walked back to my room flopping down on the bed and then I sighed. Haymitch had followed closely behind me and then he went into his bedroom and I heard him flop down on the bed and instantly snores were heard.

I smiled and turned out the lights, and soon I began to fall asleep.


	5. Training and A New Hope

**So sorry for the late update... life got in the way and so I had no internet for a few days. Long chapter! ENJOY!**

I woke up and I went into the main living room and I sighed heavily looking around and then I sat down in the windowsill looking outside. The sun was just starting to rise over the Capitol and I felt it's rays fall on my face, closing my eyes and raising my chin to rest my head on the back of the windowsill.

"Good morning sweetheart." I jumped as I heard Haymitch's voice echo through the room and I turned my head and nodded to him.

"Good morning." I said quietly as my face flushed red looking away from him. He came and sat on the other side of the windowsill and he chuckled.

"Awww… shy now are we?" He asked chuckling as I looked away and buried my face into my knees.

I peeked my eyes to look at him and I said, "No… not at all." Burying my face into my knees again and he laughed quietly.

"Oh I see. Well…" He chuckled and then broke off as he heard Effie's voice shouting down the hallway as she spilled some nail polish on her dress.

I stared at Haymitch for a minute memorizing his figure. He was still slightly fit, exclude for that slight paunch that he had. His golden hair was always in disarray but that was his style and even when he was slightly hung-over he was always still a relief to have nearby.

As I looked up, I caught his gaze again and I blushed gently as he sat back down on the windowsill.

"So… how are things?" He asked. He was trying to make conversation… with me?

"Fine… I suppose." I answered him and he looked at me as I stared out the window and he said, "You look so much like your dad Dravinwen."

I looked at him again and he stared into my seam grey eyes, his cutting through mine like knives. Effie came into the living room and she was raging on about how she spilled the nail polish all over her dress but Haymitch and I continued to stare into each other's eyes, not blinking at all until Effie yelled at us.

"Hey! If you two don't mind we have a situation here!" she said hot headily and then I smiled as Haymitch chuckled.

"Effie… right now I don't think we really care if you have nail polish on your dress. Loosen that corset of yours and relax for a while."

I grinned and then Haymitch gave me a short grin back as well as Effie huffed and she stormed out of the room again. I felt my temperature shoot up about five degrees when he leaned close to me and he said, "Come up to the roof with me will tonight?"

I looked into his eyes and I nodded my head as Lukis came into the room and he said, "Good morning." And eventually we started to get the day going.

"So today you two are heading down into the training center, so what are your strong points?" Haymitch asked the both of us and Lukis said, "I am good with an axe."

"And you?" Haymitch had turned to me and then I suddenly said, "Ummm… I guess I'm decent with a knife."

"Not just decent!" I heard Lukis say to him and I gave him a glare which Haymitch caught. Lukis chuckled and he said, "Every time I watched her throw her knives, she hit the center of the target every single time."

Haymitch stared at me and he said, "I wouldn't want to get caught in a knife fight with you." I blushed and then Effie came in and she said, "Alright you two are going to the training arena in a few minutes. So get changed and get ready."

Lukis and I nodded and Haymitch followed us down as we went and got into the uniforms. Haymitch looked at me and he nodded his head and finally we entered into the training center.

We met the man who was named Darsin in the training center and he said, "Welcome! Now here you will train until otherwise specified. Do not ignore the survival skills given here for they could just save your life."

They soon set us loose to our devices and I watched as several career tributes go over to the bows and spears and such.

I went over to a knot tying station and eventually I became to know the knots really well. I soon went over to a throwing knife station and I only had to wish that I had my knives with me.

As they soon started with the moving targets I stood ready watching each target and closed my eyes feeling everything go into slow motion and as I threw the first knife up the target appear before me and I hit it bull's eye right in the dead center of his head.

Several game makers had turned their heads and I soon threw another one and it struck the target's heart. They nodded in approval and eventually I stopped throwing them and I went over to an agility station. They had several moving objects here and there and the objective was to get through them before something else happened. I watched for the perfect timing and ran forward jumping over top of the falling object and then I dodged the next object falling.

Slipping through the crack before it closed on the next thing I was lucky, eventually they stopped and we were sent to eat lunch. I got my food and then I went and sat alone. Lukis was getting along well with the Careers.

"Are you saving this spot for anyone?" A little voice asked me and I looked at the small girl from District Ten. "No you can sit there if you want." I said gently to her and she took the invitation sitting down and eating across from me.

"What's your name?" she asked me quietly her little blue eyes caught onto mine.

"Dravinwen. Yours?"

"Kryss." She answered and I smiled. "It's a pretty name for a pretty girl like you."

She blushed and we finished eating with a few petty conversations here and there. When we were sent back to training, they put me on sparring with a man who gave me a sword.

"Come on twelve! You should be good at this!" I heard him shout at me and I gave him a glare and as soon as he let his guard down I turned the sword on him and I threw it. A sword was just a bigger version of a dagger so it worked the same. He dodged and I said, "Thanks for the spar." As he stared at me incredulously.

I walked away and soon training was over. As Lukis and I went back to the apartment I felt a little broken inside as I sat down at the table to eat supper with everyone.

"So how was training?" Haymitch asked us and I sighed looking away.

"It was great." Lukis said, he had been with the career tributes all afternoon so he was getting to know their skills well enough.

"And you Dravinwen?" he asked me looking straight into my eyes and I sighed.

"It was fine." My voice was quiet as I spoke and Lukis just stared at me strangely.

Haymitch's eyes could tell something was wrong and I eventually pushed my food away and said, "I'm full." Standing up and I went up to the roof as Haymitch requested.

I was standing up there for a good hour before Haymitch finally came up and he stood beside me. I looked over at him and he said, "You okay?"

I sighed and said, "No not really… I feel scared… alone, ever since today when Lukis started to go to the career tributes and he started to prove to them about his skills."

Haymitch stares at me and he said, "Well that's a soul lost…" I leaned against the railing and then I said, "I don't want to do this… I really don't want to do this…"

Haymitch stared at me again and then he suddenly touched my hand. "I know Dravinwen… I know." His eyes were gentle now.

"Will… will I ever see you again?" I asked quietly looking at him as he touched my hand.

Haymitch took in a deep breath and then he said, "I will see you before you go into the games… just before you get into the hovercraft…" I nodded my head and then he gently squeezed my hand.

"You'll be alright." He quietly whispered in my ear and I shivered slightly from his voice. He chuckled quietly and he let go.

I missed his warmth and I said, "Haymitch…" looking back at him as he started to walk downstairs.

"Yes Miss Seytonson?" He said gently coming back to me and I lost my breath for a moment as he leaned me back against the railing and he stared into my eyes.

"I…" I started to say and suddenly he leaned forward and he pressed his lips against mine giving me a bruising kiss.

I stopped everything and then I kissed back closing my eyes and feeling his hand on my stomach as he leaned me over backwards.

He eventually stopped and moved back and I gasped for breath as I stared into his eyes and then I leaned up and kissed him again and he smiled. When we broke off the second time he said, "You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that sweetheart."

I stared into his eyes and I whispered, "Me too." And then he smiled kissing me again. He stole my breath away every kiss he gave me and eventually I said, "Haymitch… I know we only just met…" but he stopped me in my sentence.

"I know sweetheart." He whispered quietly and he embraced me tightly. I held onto him as a child would hold onto a father. He stroked my back gently and he whispered, "Its okay… I got you."

I nodded my head and then he let go of me as other footsteps were heard and both looked behind us. Lukis and Effie were both walking up here.

"Oh hello." He said staring at us and Haymitch nodded his head before he said, "We were just heading back downstairs." Looking at me and I nodded my head quietly before slowly walking downstairs and into my bedroom.

I lay face up on the bed feeling a feeling that I have never experienced before, it felt just like butterflies in my stomach but it was so much more.

"He kissed me." I said aloud and suddenly I laughed. "He actually kissed me!" I said again and I heard knocking on the door.

"Come in." I said gently and Haymitch walked in slowly, and he sat on the end of the bed.

"Hey." He said quietly sitting down and I looked at him before smiling gently and I sat against the backboard with my head against it. Haymitch smiled and then he said, "Dravinwen…" also leaning against the backboard with me and I quietly hugged him.

"Please… don't leave me yet." I said quietly hugging him and then he hugged me back.

"No I won't let you go." He said gently as he kissed my forehead smiling. I sighed and then rested my head against his chest hearing his heartbeat and his heavy breathing.

He held me tightly and I smiled as I slowly fell asleep.

**(Haymitch's POV)**

I couldn't believe that this little girl was resting in my arms, old Kurt Seytonson's daughter. She was so small and she seemed so frail. I couldn't believe she was the daughter of Kurt Seytonson, who in my eyes was a brilliant man who hunted, had worked in the coal mines, and who had raised two daughters all on his own after his wife died in from a sickness years ago.

She was strong, that was how she carried herself when she walked to the stage, how frail she looked when she wasn't before the cameras, she was a mixed bag of emotions, and all of us could see that in her grey eyes.

She looked so peaceful while she slept, as if she wasn't in these damned games I would love to hold her tightly while she was asleep, she moaned quietly and curled closer to me and I smiled kissing her hair.

She gripped my shirt tightly and then she soon fell still again. I smiled and held her close to me and I turned on some calming piano music for her so she could relax.

"Haymitch!" I heard Effie's squeaky voice shout and I sighed heavily but Dravinwen's hand was griping my shirt so tightly I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of the grasp. I sighed and shouted, "Here Effie!"

As Effie came running in she stopped dead in her tracks and said, "What is this?"

"She needed someone beside her Effie and she asked me." I said looking at Dravinwen who was asleep in my arms. Effie nodded her head and she said, "Haymitch we have a serious problem on our hands."

"Now what?" I asked her a little irritated.

"I... spilt more nail polish…" she said pompously and I groaned.

"Effie… at the moment I couldn't care less." I said holding Dravinwen close to me and then I saw her eyes narrow.

"Haymitch… what's going on here?"

"Nothing Effie… since when does this concern you?" I said sharply to her as Dravinwen moaned again and she snuggled closer to my chest.

"This isn't supposed to happen between tribute and mentor Haymitch…" She said gravely to me and I sighed.

"I know."

She gave me a look and then she said, "Perhaps this will give her some fight this year." And she turned away from us. I looked down at Dravinwen and then I groaned quietly rubbing a hand over my face and she said, "Haymitch…"

I jumped and looked down at her, her pale grey eyes were filled with tears and she said, "Please Haymitch… tell me that this isn't true…"

I stared at her and then I said, "Dravinwen… it is forbidden for a mentor and tribute to get attached to each other like this… but I won't let this pass by." She nodded her head and tears fell down her face and then I gently rubbed her shoulder.

She silently sobbed and I hugged her tightly. "Dravinwen… shhh… its okay." I whispered quietly to her and she gripped my shirt tightly and then I heard Effie's voice again.

"Haymitch!" She screamed this time and then I kissed Dravinwen's forehead and went to see what Effie was screaming about now.

**(Dravinwen's POV)**

I couldn't believe it. Haymitch seriously was in love with me? He just gave me another reason to fight for my life in the games. As I watched him walk out, I silently crawled underneath the covers of the bed and I started to fall asleep.

When I awoke next I could hear heavy snores beside me and I realized that Haymitch did return to me and he was asleep beside me. He had his arms locked around me and I silently shifted placing my head on his chest and I heard his heart beating and his heavy snores.

He let out a slight groan as he felt me shift and then his eyelids slowly fluttered open and I stared up into his eyes.

"Good morning." I whispered quietly and then he squeezed me tightly.

"Good morning." He said kissing me quietly and I smiled as he kissed the tip of my nose and he smiled down at me.

"How did you sleep sweetheart?" He asked me hugging me to his side and I smiled gently before laying my head on his chest and I said, "Perfect."

I instantly shot up when Effie walked in and she said, "Time to get mobile children!" clapping her hands and I got into a small black dress that was in a cabinet before walking into the other room to change.

Haymitch stared approvingly at my dress as he still lay on the bed, it was slightly shorter than I thought it would be and he chuckled.

"Trying to arouse me already sweetheart?" He laughed as I looked in the mirror at the dress. I blushed and then he stood up coming over to the mirror and then he gently pulled me against his chest and then he smiled looking into the mirror.

"You look beautiful." He said smiling at me and he kissed my head gently before walking out and leaving me to my thoughts.

I spun in the dress and then I smiled before following Haymitch to breakfast.


End file.
